


Castiel vs. The Door

by LockeHegemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Bad at Stuff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, brief mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockeHegemon/pseuds/LockeHegemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets tired of Castiel spending all his time in a trench coat and suit, he takes him to the local mall to buy some new clothes. Revolving doors not being a  thoroughfare that the angel has encountered much... well you get the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel vs. The Door

“Dean… uh… Dean?” Castiel’s voice was miserable as they finally exited the mall. Dean swung around, yet another lecture on why they were here in the first place on the tip of his tongue.

“Cas, I know you…” his words fell short as he locked eyes with the angel currently trapped in the revolving doors which he himself had just passed through easily. “Cas, what are you doing?” Dean put his hands on his hips in an effort to seem exasperated even as an indulgent smile fought its way to the surface.

“Dean I seem to be trapped in this… portal?” The last word was a question and as the darker haired man started to pout Dean sighed and headed back to extract him from the door.

Twenty infuriating minutes later, revolving doors were firmly at the top of the list of things Castiel was no longer allowed to do alone. Somehow he’d gotten his coat wrapped completely around himself, caught in the door along with one shoe, and one of his arms was pulled around his back in what could only be called an extremely painful pose.

The longer Cas spent with the Winchesters; helping them on jobs, giving them jobs, helping them save the world, and sometimes just hanging out when they had a long span of nothing to do, the more and more they were figuring out that the human world was just too complex for an angel fresh out of heaven.

The top three things Cas was no longer allowed to do unsupervised are

1\. Go to hospitals.

Even if he managed not to mess with Fate too much by keeping people from death, even when he held himself back from performing miracles, any time Cas was alone in a hospital he would start to invest himself, his time, and his good will into all of the ailing people there and their families; and it always ended up heartbreaking.

2\. Use the microwave.

They had sacrificed too many microwaves to the tinfoil and metal utensils Gods to even chance it anymore. Sam and Dean were irrevocably scarred to the point that even the sound of the microwave door closing was enough to send one or both of them running into whatever kitchen, dining room, or what have you was nearest.

3\. Sit in the car alone.

This one might seem like a bit of a misnomer, after all you would normally send someone to sit in the car to keep them out of trouble. Castiel, however, was a magnet for trouble no matter what and nothing that could keep him out of it was worse than what he could to do himself inside of the car.

There was the incident when he locked himself inside and, still at the point where he refused to ever remove his trench coat, almost overheated during one particularly hot summer in the middle of Oklahoma while Sam and Dean were tracking down potential leads on a coven of witches.

 Next was the time that, not fully comprehending how carbonation worked, Cas watched Dean shake a jug of chocolate milk before drinking it and decided to shake up his soda before cracking it open in the back seat. The conniption fit that followed still is not mentioned to this day around Dean or Castiel.

Even with all of this stacked up against it, using revolving doors was shooting to the top of the list rapidly. Castiel’s deep blue eyes were wet and red rimmed, long black lashes sticking together and the brown eyed man had to stop in the tapping out of an angry text to his brother to put one hand on the glass.

“Cas? What’s up?” He asked gruffly, only now noticing the large group of people who had gathered on either side of the doors to mumble to themselves about the strange man. Dean’s first reaction was, of course, to shout at everyone to get out of here and mind their own business, but he didn’t want to draw even more attention to them.

Castiel inclined his head slightly with to get a better look, sniffling just slightly.

“I seem to be very stuck in here. With everyone around I cannot just…” his shoulders attempted a mockery of a shrug and Dean chuckled affectionately.

“Well you are really pinned down in there. Don’t worry though; Sam is on his way with someone who should be able to get you out of there.” Clearing his throat, the man pushed a hand through his short cropped, brown hair. “Look next time you don’t want to go shopping just tell me, there’s no reason to pitch a fit.”

“A… what? Dean I was not pitching anything! I simply became stuck in this strange door.” Cas was struggling and Dean couldn’t keep a straight face, laughing helplessly.

“Alright, alright, alright,” the young Hunter wiped his eyes and sighed, waving Sam over as the other arrived with another man and a tool box.

“Hey I rushed over as soon as I h…” Sam took one look at the other man; helplessly trapped, blue eyes tearing, mouth a wobbly line of barely contained anguish, and started to laugh. “Oh my god, Cas, how did you manage this? How… what were you even doing?” He laughed his way through Cas’ sputtered explanations until the red faced angel was actively huffing.

“Okay Sammy, leave him alone and start hauling these bags back to the car.” Dean loaded the taller man up with their purchases and made a very brave attempt to look at Cas with a straight face.

Which turned out to be easier than he’d thought, the repair man was currently un-jamming the mechanism that let the doors move freely and was slowly extracting Dean’s wayward companion from the jaws of the evil rotating door. Cas’ coat came free, and then his shoe, and then finally he was sitting on the curb outside the mall and rubbing his shoulders.

“You should probably get him to the hospital,” the repair man, an elderly gentleman with neat white hair and a rather intimidating mustache said politely as he packed up his belongings. “I’ve seen folks stuck in these things that have their shoulders dislocate and such like that.”

Dean turned long enough to give the man a friendly wave and came to sit by Castiel with a stoic look on his face; which oddly enough, was one of the social cues the angel had learned to read. The quieter Dean grew, the more he was worrying and the shorter his fuse was likely to be.

“I should be fine Dean, nothing a few moments alone won’t fix.” The darker haired man offered quietly, running the tie to his coat through his fingers.

“You have to pay more attention when you’re out here with us Cas, you’re a major liability when you do stuff like that,” Dean said impatiently. “I’m res…”

The sharp blast of a horn interrupted him and Sam waved from the car as he pulled up to the curb. “I got tired of waiting for you guys.”

Dean stood and offered Castiel his hand, helping the other stand before moving to the driver side door. “Get out of there Sammy, so we can go home.”

“No, you go around. I want to drive.”

“Sam…” Dean gave him the ‘last straw’ look.

“Dean…” Sam shot back with the ‘I could care less’.

Cursing under his breath, the older brother headed over to the passenger side door just as it started to rain. The car ride back to the hotel was uncomfortably quiet and once inside, Cas disappeared without any warning.

Sam leaned against the door frame with a searching look as Dean tossed the bags from that day under the bed.

“So… today…” the taller man started out hesitantly.

“Yeah, what about it?” Dean scowled slightly as he flopped down on the bed and dug around in the nightstand for the remote.

“Well I mean… What was your end game there in the first place? I mean dragging Cas out to try on clothes?”

“What it’s a crime now to want all of us to look normal when we’re out together? It’s suspicious to just wear around a suit and trench coat like that all of the time. We spend enough time wor- uh… whatever.” Sam could have sworn a light blush was present on his face when Dean extracted the remote and started flipping through the channels.

“So,” Dean broke the silence after a few moments. “What did you find out while we were gone?”

“Nothing really,” Sam sighed and flopped down on the other bed, giving only a small portion of his attention to Maury on the television. “It looks like…”

He was interrupted by Castiel arriving much the same way that he’d left. He cleared his throat and adjusted the lapels on his jacket. He looked up resolutely, only to stare back down at the ground a few seconds later. Between Cas’ furtive looks, and Dean’s frustrated huffs, Sam was almost tempted to break the tension in the room. Except that he’d miss out on this very entertaining situation, and where was the fun in that?

“I,”

“So,”

They both looked away again and several long moments of silence passed, punctuated only by the shouting from the TV.

“Alright,” Sam stood up from the bed resolutely. “So it’s about grub time, I think I’ll head out and bring some back. Sound good?” He caught Dean’s eye as he was heading out the door. The other gave him a slightly pleading look.

“Just talk to him,” the younger man mouthed at him.

“How? Look at him!” His older brother gestured at the still standing angel who was staring resolutely at the floor.

“Pretend you’re a normal human being for once.” The brown eyed man threw up his hands in mock disgust and headed out the door.

“Don’t forget the pie!” Dean shouted at the door, effectively startling Castiel out of his reverie.

The two stared at each other for several long moments, Castiel searchingly and Dean with a confusing mixture of trepidation and anticipation.

“Just… go sit on the bed.” The hunter said gruffly, turning his attention to the day time TV program. Castiel perched on the opposite bed for only a moment before going to sit next to Dean.

Much, much too close for the others comfort. He opened his mouth to protest but Castiel beat him to it.

“Earlier you said… Or you were going to say, that I’m your responsibility.” He stated, locking eyes with Dean.

“Uh well… Yeah I mean, well we’re all responsible for each other Cas. We’re, I dunno, we’re like a team.”

“Ah I see,” Castiel considered this for half a beat. “So you feel the same way about Samuel then?”

“Well I mean… Sam knows a lot more about… acting normal I guess.”

“You… Think I’m abnormal?” His face fell and Dean stumbled over his own words.

“N-no! I mean… Well yeah. Yeah you’re not normal. It’s cool though, I like you the way you are Castiel. Even if it’s not… well even if it means I have to uh… watch over you I guess.” Dean could feel the heat of the blush on his face. This was excruciatingly embarrassing.

“Well then I will also watch over you, when you need it.” Cas flushed as well and played the cover between his fingers. “And Sam…”

“So anyway,” Dean scrubbed the back of his neck with a strained laugh. “Why don’t you start loading your bag up with the stuff we bought today? It’s right under the bed.”

Cas hopped down and extracted the bags from the days shopping, emptying the contents onto the opposite bed and starting to pick through them. The two sat in companionable silence watching TV and packing the small duffle bag full of clothes respectively.

“Dean I have somewhat of a confession to make.” Castiel said matter-of-factly, he placed the neatly packed bag on the floor and nervously fiddled with the shopping bags he’d used for the assorted tags, plastic, and hangars that were left over.

The blue eyed hunter turned to look at him and obligingly turned the volume on Cops down.

“What’s up Cas?” He prompted after a moment and the angel cleared his throat resolutely.

“I believe I have very strong feelings for you. Feelings that are, perhaps unique to you alone.” Castiel ran his fingers through his hair in mimicry of Dean’s preferred nervous habit.

“Cas what are you getting at?”

“You will recall the time we spent in Nashua?”

Dean tried very hard not to think about New Hampshire at all. After a grueling twelve hour stake out of a Wendigo pack; and the subsequent bloody battle with almost seven of the huge, slobbering, wolf like creatures, Sam had pulled Dean from under three of the foul smelling things as he cursed and grit his teeth.

“Dean that looks broken,” Sam had murmured as he gestured at his brother’s limply hanging arm.

“Its fine just… let’s gets out of here.” Dean had flopped into the passenger seat and promptly passed out, waking up when Sam unceremoniously lifted him from the car.

“You need to go on a diet,” the taller man huffed as he walked into their hotel room; Castiel had closed the door behind them with a concerned frown. “Thanks Cas; what are you doing here anyway?”

“I need your assistance.” The dark haired man hesitated before gently guiding Sam out of the way. “However, it can wait. You should go wash off. I will take care of this,” Cas had suddenly loomed over him and Dean had cracked a smile.

“Hey pal, what ah!” He had cursed, and cursed again as the angel started to undress him without further comment. Sam’s smirk as he went into the bathroom had only added insult to injury.

Even with the both of them trying their best not to jostle it too much, Dean had been soaked with sweat by the time he was shirtless and his head was throbbing from gritting his teeth together. Cas’ hand had been cool as he touched the injured shoulder, not broken after all.

“Please try and relax. This will hurt.”

“Yeah and it…” Dean had snarled in pain through his grit teeth as Castiel’s warm healing powers mended his busted arm. Their eyes met, “Cas I….”

“Dean I need to…”

They’d both started to speak, but were interrupted by Sam coming out of the shower, towel slung around his hips and stretching with a groan.

“Alright, who’s hungry? You guys wanna hit up that place we went for lunch?”

 

 “Yeah, I guess…” Dean’s face reddened and he cleared his throat at the memory.

“Well that was some time ago, and I have considered what I should do about these… Well these urges I suppose.” The angel chewed his lips. “Dean I believe I would like to be your girlfriend.”

They sat for a long moment as Dean tried to process what the other has said and Castiel just looked down at his hands and chewed his lips.

“Uh…” Dean leaned over to grab the drink he’d put on his night table and took a long drink, wishing it was a beer instead. “Cas you know that you can’t be my girlfriend because you’re not a girl right? It even says girl in the word.” He laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair. “A-and anyway what would make you want to do that?”

“I have been doing some research into what you called ‘being normal’ and what I’ve been reading has told me that I should uh… how did they put it? That I should snatch you up because you are a good catch and someone else will do it if I’m not fast enough.” He nodded his head sardonically.

“Ah-ha…” Dean stood up and went to the fridge for a beer, deciding last minute to get a glass of whiskey instead because he needed it. “And you didn’t think that this was like… I dunno a sin or something? Right people are always saying that.”

“In what way would our spending more time together be a sin?” Castiel looked at him oddly, head tilted to one side. “I mean if you’re worried about penetration…”

“Woah woah woah!” Dean’s face lit up bright red and he sputtered, losing most of his drink. “Cas come on! I mean like, well you know, a man shall not lay with another man?” He poured another finger of whiskey and went to sit down on the bed again.

“Where would you have gotten that idea?” Cas tilted his head to one side.

“Wha- Cas! People down here seem pretty riled up about it. I don’t know how you handle it….”

He cut off as Castiel leaned over him and pressed their lips together. Dean closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the contact. Cas sighed into his mouth as Dean deepened the kiss with his tongue and the two of them jumped apart when the door opened.

Dean cursed loudly and headed into the bathroom. Cas jumped back and sat on his hands, face ruby red.

Sam sat down the bags of food he’d gotten and set his hands on his hips. “Well did you tell him?” He asked quietly, looking in the direction of the door.

“N-not in so many words, I showed him is a more apt expression.” Castiel pushed his dark bangs back from his head and accepted a box with burger and fries inside.

“And? How did it go?” Sam popped a fry in his mouth with a little smirk.

“I am uncertain.” Cas said finally, looking at the firmly shut and locked door that Dean was using to convey his discomfort.

“Hey Dean, I guess I forgot the pie!” Sam called out, winking conspiratorially at Cas. “You want me to go back?”

“Seriously? Yes go back!” Dean shouted and the sound of the shower coming on drowned out the rest of his mumbled words.

Sam rolled his eyes at the shut door and shrugged, gesturing to Castiel to go and get the other once he was gone. As the front door shut Dean quickly emerged from the bathroom, taking two long steps and pinning the angel against the opposite wall.

“D-dean? Ah I just wanted…”

“Shut up,” he murmured “Before I change my mind.” He pressed their lips together once more in a heated kiss. Castiel allowed himself to be corralled, sending Sam a silent word of thanks as he glanced at the table near the doorway and saw a piece of pie in a little plastic container sitting on top of it.


End file.
